Demigods and People Mix
by SeaTurtle13
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots where characters from books and TV shows meet demigods. I hope you like this story, even if this plot line is over used. I just had to do it.
1. Chapter 1

**I know that a lot of people write about demigods meeting mortals, but I am going to do it. Only mine will be slightly different. Demigods will meet characters from other books or TV shows. I will say the character's name and what book or show they are from. You do not need to have read any of the books or watched any of the TV shows to read this. Disclaimer, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS. THE AUTHORS AND DIRECTORS DO.****J**

-Anna-

-Anna and the French Kiss-

I was home from Paris and trying to find the best Christmas gift for my mom. I saw a very fancy perfume on the shelf right in front of me, when I heard a shriek. I had no idea where it came from so I just kept on shopping.

After about an hour in the mall, I had the perfect gift for my mother. I had to walk because my car was in the shop. Actually, that is where I was heading. Leo's and Calypso's Auto Repair Shop. It was a nice little place.

When I dropped of my car, I had noticed that Leo and Calypso were the only ones working there and it was really busy. Their shop was only about five blocks away. I noticed a couple in front of me going in the same direction as me.

From where I was, I could see that the boy had messy black hair and the girl had blond princess curls. The girl looked to be about 5'9 and the boy 5'11. St. Clair and I were shorter by a good 5 inches.

I was lost in thought when I got to the shop. As it turned out, the couple really were heading here. I went up to the counter and waited for someone to come. After a couple of minutes, a short guy came up to the counter.

"My name is Leo 'Flaming' Valdez. How can I help you?" He said with a troublesome smile on his face. I was gapping at him. He was only, what 15, 16, and was running this shop. After, like, ten seconds, I said, "Umm, I came to pick up my car."

"What's your name?'"

"Anna."

I saw that there were no electronics in the auto shop. That probably makes his job a whole lot harder. But, I saw as I said my name, a light bulb went on in his head. He waved me over. As he walked down the hallway, I saw a bunch of pictures on the walls.

Most all of them had one of eight people in them. I saw that the people that accursed most often in the pictures were all around 16. I didn't get to study them any longer because just then, we came the Auto center.

My car looked the same as always. "So, are you done or did I come back to soon?" I asked politely. He looked over to me and grinned. "Of course it's done. Mc. Sizzle can do anything."

I looked at him like he was crazy and was about to ask another question when I heard someone shout, "SURE YOU CAN, THAT'S WHY YOU ONLY EVER HAD ONE GIRL LIKE YOU, REPAIR BOY!"

The person that shouted it then came into view. She was beautiful. Her hair was choppy, but it looked good on her. I then started to pat my hair, but immediately stopped. It would have looked really silly.

"Oh, be quiet Beauty Queen. You know I'm amazing." Leo said to her. I was about to speak up again, when six people came from the back. They were the people that accrued the must in the pictures I saw.

As I study them, I realized that two of them were the couple I saw on my way here. There were four boys and four girls.

"Whatsss up guys." Leo held up a rocker sign while he said this. A lot of them just rolled their eyes, but one of the girls looked confused. She had brown curly hair, golden eyes, and was probably African-American.

"What does that mean?" She asked with absolute confusion.

"Uh, I was asking," Leo started.

"She meant the sign Leo. It means love, but is now used at rock consorts." The girl with gray eyes cleared up. It looked like they could do this for hours, so I cleared my throat. Immediately they all looked at me.

"Uh, I am here to pick up my car?" It came out more like a question. He just nodded and beckoned me over. Once I got my car back, I asked how much it is.

"Um, ten dollars." I stared at Leo in shock. Ten dollars, only ten dollars. I was about to protest when he held up his hand. "Hay, ten dollars sounds good."

I knew he wasn't going to take any more questions, so I just handed him a ten dollar bill.

"Thank you, kind gracious mortal." And with that, Leo left.

On my way home, I went over what he said in my mind. Mortal, what on earth did that mean. Maybe it was just a goofy thing he said to his customers. I kept on repeating what he said in my mind, but once I got home, all was forgotten.

**How was it? If you have a character from a book or a movie you want me to do, write it in the reviews. I will try my hardest to keep this updated. Now, some of you might be thinking 'What if they characters are from different worlds?' Don't worry, I will figure something out. **


	2. Authors Note, Sorry :(

**This is going to be short. I will try to update tomorrow. Sorry it is taking me sooooooo long. I have other stories and got held up in school. Sorry, again.**


End file.
